Obsession
by Osparrow
Summary: A sad oneshot on obsession. Samantha Manson narrates at a funeral. Who died? A very special friend. This is what she has to say.


A/N: It's a one-shot! By Osparrow. That's depressing! WOO-HOO! Bet ya didn't see that one coming! The idea kept floating around in my head, and I needed to write this. All based on one word.

A/N2: This might not make sense in some places. It was after midnight when I wrote this, and I'm putting this up the day before my birthday. So it's my birthday present to you guys!

Reviews make my world go round... and my birthday happy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Do I look like a male to you? I thought not.

**Obsession**

Obsession. It's a word many people don't want to be associated with. But everybody has some kind of obsession- and we continue in death with that obsession.

That one obsession in the end can hurt you. You cannot move on until this obsession is taken care of.

Catholics believe in a place called Purgatory. A place where your soul is weighed and where one must be until he can either move on- to heaven or to hell. I believe that if there is such a place or state, the ghost zone has to be it.

I read somewhere (or probably heard it from one of Jazz's speeches…) that every ghost has an obsession.

How it must feel to be floating in an infinite zone, with no purpose… only an obsession. Do they even remember their names- or how they died? I don't know. The pain of not being with family or friends must be unbearable.

Every one of us here knew this boy lying in the casket before us. Be it through school or family… or anything else. We all knew his abilities far surpassed many others his age. We called him "techno-geek". He could hack into a well protected system in seconds flat. His obsession, you ask? Upon meeting him… you would realize he had two.

Technology… and girls. He always claimed that he was a hit with the ladies. Of course, he never really was. He and Technus- the ghost master of all things electrical… and beeping- would get along fine. Each had a similar trait. A special love for technology.

His goal was to open a million dollar PDA company. He never got the chance. His life was stolen away far to quickly. But his dream will live on in the hearts of his friends, those who loved him.

Tucker Foley even had his own girl, although I'm not so sure he knew that. He let the girl slip right through his fingers.

Every ghost has his obsession. Every human does as well. We can only hope that this obsession will somehow be satisfied in his death. That he finds a purpose… and that he can move on. Because I bet it must be hard to only have an obsession and not be able to move on.

_Samantha Manson shifted behind the podium, then folded her hands together. A motion rarely made by her. Her black dress rustled slightly, and she wiped away a tear before continuing._

As most know, Tucker was a carnivore. He hated his veggies. And I'm pretty sure he hated English. But I know he loved music. SO I'll leave with a song. It's aptly called So Long My Friend by DCTalk. I'll only say one part of this. The chorus

_The situations awfully dim_

_Should we up and go with him…_

_No way_

_We know exactly where you are and you're gone, my friend_

_Don't know exactly where you're coming from_

_You've gone away so long my friend_

_We know exactly where you are and you've gone, my friend_

_Don't know exactly where you're coming from_

_Have you gone astray?_

We will all remember Tucker Foley, and cherish the time we had with him.

Rest in peace my very good friend. We'll miss you dearly.

A/N: No the girl she was talking about wasn't her. It was Valerie Grey. Just to clear that up.

A/N2: Sam probably wouldn't think of that song…or talk like that. Oh well. I liked it. I hope you did too.

A/N3: Let me know if you want me to do Danny's speech.

I TAKE CHALLENGES!

Lastly **I am not Catholic. I just remember having a talk about Purgatory in Band class (I go to a Christian school). We were playing a song called Purgatorio and all called it Hell Song. My band director and some other students decided to explain just what Purgatory was. But that was back in December last year. If I offended or got something wrong: I'M DEEPLY SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I just didn't research before writing.**

Osparrow out, yo.

(REMEMBER! I TAKE CHALLENGES! If you have ideas send them to osparrow2savi aol . com. Remember spaces not included.)


End file.
